


Jar of hearts

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester





	Jar of hearts

 

**"No I can't take one more step towards you, because all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most."**

Drunken at a bar, how lowly of you. Drinking away the pain at the bar down the road a ways from the one thing you loved the most. Key word, "loved"... as in used too. Ever since the mark of Cain claimed its new victim, Dean, he turned away from you. He went for more free food, thing he could easily throw away and not care for... the problem? He went couldn't care less whether he was hurting you or not. A voice drew you from your thoughts, "Not a game if you hide out and ask me to find you," it chuckled. You tear but don't cry, "Dean, what are you doing here?" You scoot away from him ever so slightly. He takes notice and grabs your upper arm, "(y/n), where ya going? Don't you wanna drink some more? I only came cause I heard your call." He flashed you that heart stopping smile.... It made you want to spill your guts. You were seven weeks along and he still was unaware but you still weren't gonna tell him. " No Dean, I'm not yours to share a drink with anymore... don't you realize that you've lost me?" 

 

**I learned to live half alive**

 

**And now you want me one more time**

 

He growled and his face grew dark, "don't tell me that you and my bone head of brother have been planting weeds and dancing in the daisies!" you smirk at his pained sass and demanded question as you shake your head and retort, "No, but he has helped me stop to smell the roses... I've been alone for seven weeks now!" He smiles most pleasurably knowing that his young beta of a brother hadn't touched his alpha female in a way Dean would have to kill him for. "Well, I was actually wandering if you, (y/n), would take me back again? I really do miss you..." he whispered soothingly into your ear... it was soft, kind... but it still had its roughness and you didn't want him back till he was healed.

 

**And who do you think you are? Running' 'round leaving scars,**

 

**Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart,**

 

**You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul,**

 

**So don't come back for me who do you think you are?**

 

You let out a sigh and shake your head, your tears slipping out, "no, Dean, you don't. You're just tired of chasing your meals... I don't want to be a part of that till you're cured." He smirked and growled as his eyes flicked black, "I don't want to be cured, I want you. I will have you!" with that you grunt and throw holy water in his face and leave.

 

**I hear you're asking all around if I am anywhere to be found,**

 

**But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms;**

 

**And I've learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time**

 

You took off toward the black '67 Chevy named Baby, drunk as a duck and vision blurrier than your eyes open under water. When you started baby up, Dean walked out of the bar, you knew you were safe but he might find you again, he always did but home was the only place you wanted to be right now. More tears began to spring from your eyes again when you finally arrived to the bunker and enter, locking the doors upon entering, taking note that Sam was gone and Cass was watching T.V. The dead bolt slid into place, your phone made a dinging noise alerting you that Sam responded to your message about the door being locked and to knock a certain tune that you both liked ( pick a song you like and that's the tune). You stumble around; trying to make sure Dean will not be able to reach you. When Cass sees you come in, he can sense it, the fear and heartbreak, the worry and the lack of pregnancy vibes... all has changed since the first four beers. "(y/n), what's wrong?" the worry flooded his voice and tried to drown out how you felt, a comfort only this angel could seem to work wonders on.

 

**And it took so long just to feel alright? Remember how to put back the light in my eyes?**

 

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed 'Cause you broke all your promises**

 

**And now you're back you don't get to get me back**

 

"Cass, he came for me and damnit if it didn't feel good to be near him again..." You start to tremble, Castiel reached out to heal you, you let him; leaning into his gentle touch, "(y/n), you still carry... the baby will be fine." He tried to comfort you. You only nodded and smiled at him, letting tears fall once more, "Cass, I gave him everything and now, honestly, I wish that for one moment, I could take it all back...the kisses, the hugs, sweet nothings... the love...he, now, deserves none of it. He chose a demon over family, now his mistake will cost him." "(Y/n)... I don't think..." he was cut off by a knock... Sam's knock. You flew from the couch to the door of the bunker only to find a note and Mary's ring-Dean's ring... was soon to be your ring. 

 

_"Demons bleed red_

 

_Cas' grace is blue_

 

_(y/n) look out, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

 

_-Dean Winchester_

 

_p.s.-Don't you dare put "baby" in a corner...boy or girl."_

 

You drop the letter and cradle the ring close to your heart. He knew...how could he have known? You had never told him and you didn't give any signs, only Crowley could have done this, he was mostly likely stalking you outside the bunker as usual and somehow was able to sense it. Castiel held you close to himself as you slid to the floor and wept. What other way were you supposed to react? You felt nothing but pain, as if you were dying, but this time... Cass couldn't heal you.

 

_"To Dean, the Love I lost..._

 

_To Dean the love I had found again..."_

 

 


End file.
